Gaara's family history and Sasuke's love
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: A girl come to take the Chuunin exam and is placed in Team 7, what is her realationship to Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou. What does Sasuke feel for her.Why does she act so much like Gaara, and why is Gaara always the first to defend her? COMPLETED
1. new girl

Chapter one  
  
New girl  
  
"Okay, everyone, listen up. We have a new student," a man with silver hair, wearing a mask said. "But, Kakashi-sensei, only three people are aloud in one team, and the chuunin exam starts in three weeks!" a girl with pink hair protested. "I'm aware of that, Sakura. Our new student's name is Kala, she is from the Hidden-Village-In –the-Sand. She's only our team to take the Chuunin exam," the man, known as Kakashi explained. "She's HOT!" a boy, with blonde-hair, wearing an orange outfit exclaimed. "...I'm going out for a while," a girl with straight, back-length, black hair, wearing a black ninja skirt, black ninja-style boots, and a black, ninja net style shirt said, as she walked out the door. "KALA, WAIT!" Kakashi called to the girl dressed all in black. "Yes?" Kala answered, as she stopped walking. "We have to go to the Hokage, he wishes to talk all of the teams. The real exam begins today," Kakashi explained. "WHAT? What do you mean the real exam starts today?" a boy with black hair, cold, black eyes, wearing a blue shirt, and black shorts, named Sasuke asked. "YEAH!" the blonde-haired boy, named Naruto yelled. "How come you never told us this?" Sakura asked, angrily. "Well, this is only part of the exam, I guess I shouldn't say the real exam," Kakashi said, "I'll let the Hokage explain it to you!" "Everyone, follow me," he said, as he led Team 7, which also consist of Kala, to the Hokage.  
  
(Author's note)  
For Kala's outfit, I can't think of a good explanation, so just imagine her outfit as short, black shorts and a black shirt, or just a black ninja outfit. This part of the exam that I am adding is a part that I made up, and it doesn't really exist, I just thought it'd be really cool, though. I hope you like the story and please review, flames and all, though I don't really care for flames, this is my first Naruto story, so please go easy on me. This a Sasuke/oc story. I hope you like. 


	2. the first part of the chuunin exams

Chapter Two  
  
The first part the Chuunin exam  
  
"Good, everyone's here!" an older man, with gray hair, known as Hokage or Hokage the 4th said. "What is this part of the exam?" Kala spoke up. "Kala..." Kakashi started to scold. "It's okay, let the girl speak," the Hokage said, before Kakashi could say anything more. "I thought that the Chuunin exam was in three weeks," Kala said once again. "It is, just is just something that I added on, like the preliminary rounds," the Hokage explained. "What will we have to do?" Sasuke asked. "Fight, duh!" Naruto answered, which earned a glare from Sasuke. "Actually, I will pair boys up with girls, and of course I'll provide rooms, but you'll have to stay with each other, I have gotten apartments for all of you. They each have one room. I will not pair up brothers and sisters together. There will be one bed in each room," the Hokage explained. "YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO SHARE A BED WITH EACH OTHER!" a girl with long, blonde hair in a ponytail, named Ino yelled. "Yes, I will write the rules down on the chalkboard, along with the pairings, if you do not comply with the rules, you will be disqualified. Why I am making you do this is simple, when you're older, and you have to go on a mission, there is a possibility that you'll be paired with someone of the opposite sex. If that happens, it'd be best to pretend that you were married, so there won't be questions," the Hokage explained, "Therefore, if you were acting as if you're married, you'd have to sleep in the same bed!" "I'll Put the pairings and the rules on the board now," he said, as he picked up a piece of chalk, and started writing on the chalkboard.  
  
Author's note  
  
Sorry, this chapter was so short. The next ones should be longer, and sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to update my other stories, so, please bear with me for a little while. And I would like a little more reviews, if you wan to flame me, FINE, but send them in an EMAIL!  
  
Note to reviewer: Yuki Aikawa: I'm glad you like it, and wish for me to continue 


	3. pairings and rules

Chapter three 

Pairings and rules

"The pairings are: Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikomaru, Sasuke and Kala, Gaara and Sakura, and etc...Now, for the rules, if any one of you does not live with one another as husband and wife, you will be disqualified, along with all of your teammates. This is the only rule," the Hokage explained. "Here are your apartment numbers," he said, handing everyone a piece of paper, with a number on it, "The apartments have already been paid for. Gaara, Kala, I need to talk to the two of you!" "Alright," Kala agreed, as she and a boy with short, red hair, wearing a gourd on his back followed the Hokage.

"I know that your deceased father, the Kazekage of the Hidden-Village-of-the-sand put a demon, named Shukaku in the both of you, before you were born, hence, you are not allowed to sleep. I have found a secret scroll that tells of a way that you can seal up Shukaku, so that you can sleep, though when you are awake, Shukaku will also be awake, and able to talk to you through your thoughts," the Hokage explained to the twin brother and sister. "Like he does now?" Gaara said, unimpressed. "REALLY?" Kala asked amazed, as she ignored her twin brother, Gaara. "Uh-huh" the Hokage smiled.

Authoresses note: 

**Sorry, it took so long for me to update, I promise that the next chapter will be up shortly, thanx 4 all of those who supported and thanx for no one sending me any flames, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it, sorry the chapters have been so short lately, hopefully the next one will be longer.**

**-Jazzywolf **


	4. arguing roommates

Chapter four 

Arguing Roommates

"WOW! Now, we can finally get some sleep, Gaara!" Kala said, as she left the Hokage's office, and walked outside, to find Sasuke waiting for her. (A.N: Sorry, I was too lazy to write something for the scroll to say in the last chapter. That happens sometimes.)

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, looking irritated, as he stared at Kala. "Yes," Kala answered monotonously.

"This is apartment #13," Sasuke said, as he stood in front of a medium-sized, brick apartment, with a # 13 on the wooden, brown door. "Open the door, you have the key!" Kala demanded, with her hands on her hips. "Hn..." Sasuke mumbled, while he unlocked the door, and he and Kala walked inside.

"Where the heck can Gaara..." Sakura started. "I'm right here," Gaara said, as a red-haired boy appeared in front of her, and a small pile of sand was left by his feet, from where he had appeared. "Oh...um...hi, Gaara..." Sakura stuttered, as she looked at the murderer, whom was supposed to be her roommate for a year. "Let's go!" Gaara ordered, as Sakura followed him.

"This place is nice!" Ino exclaimed, as she and Shikomaru walked into apartment building # 8. "Whatever..." Shikomaru huffed, and sat down on a blue couch, and turned on the TV.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" asked a girl, with black hair, pulled up in two buns on the side, named Tenten. "I'm gonna train," a boy with white eyes, and no pupils said. "I'll come with you, Neji," Tenten told the boy, as they both left the house, locking the door behind them.

"Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, as he looked at a girl with white eyes, and no pupils, like Neji's, and the same black hair. "...Alright," the shy girl, known as Hinata said to her secret crush...Naruto.

"I'm going to go train, do what you want," Sasuke said, as he left the apartment, and shut the door behind him. "Bastard!" Kala whispered under her breath.

"Damnit, why'd it have to start to rain?" Sasuke cursed to himself, an hour after he started training. "Guess I'll go back to the apartment. Hopefully, that stupid girl, Kala will be asleep," he said to himself.

"I love to look at the rain," Kala said to no one n peculiar, when she felt a familiar Chakra at the door. "I don't see what's so special about it!" came Sasuke's voice from the doorway. "Go away, you look like a wet dog," Kala said, as she turned around to look at the drenched Uchiha, whom was her _roommate. _"Hn..." Sasuke grumbled, as he walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

_"She's as cold as me, but why? Her own brother didn't massacre her whole family in front of her like mine," _Sasuke thought, _"Or was it? I mean her brother **is** a murderer." "Who knows? Why am I even thinking about her? I don't like her. Do I?" _he thought, as he turned on the faucet to the white sink, and splashed water on his face, and then took off his blue shirt, and put on some sweatpants.

Author's note: Sorry, for my chapters being so short, and for me taking a while to update, but I was trying to update my other stories, before his one, since I just got over a serious writer's block. If anyone out there has any suggestions on who I should pair up Temari, Kankurou, Chouji, Kiba, and anyone else that you didn't see mentioned in chapter three with a partner, please tell me, so I can have some parts with them in it. Feel free to email me at . OR you can go to my user lookup for my other email address, or you can just leave a review. I'd prefer it if you emailed me at , because that is the email address I use more often. I want to thank all of those reviewer's out there who reviewed my story:

**SangoKirara: I'm sorry my chapters have been so short, I want to thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the story. I'll try my best to make the chapters longer.**

**Momochi Zabuza: Here's your update, I hope you enjoy it, I'll e updating again, real soon. Thanx for reviewing. **

**Joekool: I'm glad you like it, and I will try to make more paragraphs, thanx for reviewing, and reading my Naruto fic. Yes, there is a Naruto/Hinata pairing, and you'll see more of them in the next chapter. But the story is mainly based on Sasuke and Kala. Though, there will be Naruto/Hinata, Ino/Shikomaru, Neji/Tenten, Sakura/Gaara, and etc... I haven't figured out who I should pair up Temari, Kankurou (sp?), Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and etc... with, if you have any suggestions, please email me or leave it in a review. My email is ****. Feel free to IM me also.**

**Yumeko: thanks for reviewing. **


	5. meeting in the forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it, I only own Kala, and Nana. 

Author's note: Srry, it took so long to update, please don't be TOO mad!

Chapter five 

Meeting in the forest

"Hey, Hinata, wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked. "S...Sure, N...Naruto," Hinata agreed. "GREAT! I'LL RACE YOU TO THE NOODLE STORE (sorry, I forgot what the place was called! )!" Naruto yelled happily, as he started running.

"Neji, are you ready to go? It's raining pretty bad!" Tenten said, as she stood under a tree, with plenty of leaves to stay dry. "Fine," Neji agreed hesitantly, as he stared at Tenten, contemplating, on whether or not he should go. "What's our apartment number?" he asked. "It's number 12," Tenten said, as she read a small sheet of paper. "Then, let's go," Neji said, as he started walking out of the forest.

"Shikomaru, I'm hungry, are you?" Ino asked. "Yes," Shikomaru answered. "Then, let's go get something to eat. Your treat!" Ino laughed, as she dragged the lazy ninja out of the apartment. "How troublesome..." Shikomaru sighed, as he let Ino drag him.

"Um, Naruto... a...are you ready to go?" Hinata asked, "This is your tenth bowl of r...ramen!" "Alright, let's go," agreed Naruto, as he and Hinata left the ramen shop. "N...Naruto, do you know our apartment number?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, it's number 10," Naruto said, as he stopped in front of a brick apartment.

"I'm going to bed," Kala stated, as she opened the door, to the room that she shared with Sasuke. "Fine," Sasuke agreed, as he sat on the couch in the living room.

_"Why do I feel so different when I'm around her? Why is **she **so different? She's the only girl that doesn't melt when she's around me, except Hinata, but everyone knows that she likes Naruto," _Sasuke thought, as he got up from the couch, and paced the living room.

"Chouji, if you keep eating like that, you're gonna be fatter than you already are," said a girl, with shoulder-length, blonde hair and crystal, blue eyes, wearing a loose, black skirt, and a black, net shirt. "Shut-up, Nana!" Chouji snapped at the girl, whom was sitting on the green couch, in the living room of their apartment. "Do you think we're allowed to decorate the apartment any way we want?" the girl, known as Nana asked, changing the subject. "I guess so," Chouji said; once he finished eating his second bowl of miso soup. "Alright, then, let's go shopping!" Nana exclaimed, while looking disgustedly up at a picture of a happy clown hanging on the wall.

"Um, Gaara, where are we going?" Sakura asked. "To our apartment," Gaara said, looking rather irritated. "Oh..." Sakura said, nervously. "Here's the key, I'm going training!" Gaara announced, as he threw a small, silver object to Sakura. "O...okay," Sakura stuttered, as she opened the door, and walked into the house.

_"Such an annoying girl," _Gaara thought to himself, once he was in the forest, and then he heard a voice.

"Gaara, is that you?" asked a voice of a girl. "...Kala?" Gaara said, "What are you doing here?" "Getting away from Sasuke," Kala answered, as she looked at her twin brother. "Does he know you're out here?" Gaara asked, as the rain dropped on both of the sand-nins heads. "No, I told him I was going to sleep, and snuck out of the bedroom window!" Kala scoffed. "Humph, you know, you're the only girl who doesn't seem to like the Uchiha boy!" Gaara smirked. "Hinata doesn't like him," Kala pointed out. "She likes Sasuke," Gaara jeered. "Your point is?" Kala asked, getting very annoyed.

"How did I get stuck with someone like you? I mean you like** bugs **for crying out loud!" Temari said, as she paced the room in front of Shino. "Who cares? I never said I wanted you as a roommate, either!" Shino said, keeping his cool. "SHUT-UP! I'm going to bed, and you better not try anything funny, Aburame!" Temari snapped, as she slammed the bedroom door. "Whatever," Shino mumbled to himself. "I heard that!" Temari shouted, as Shino went into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him (just so you know, Temari and Shino's bathroom is in their room).

Note to reviewers:

**Monkey shoes: **Srry, it takes me so long to update when I write such short chapters, but sometimes I like to update my other stories, and at other times, I wanna read other people's stories, rather than finish writing my own.

**Iluvsasuke: **I'm glad you like it!

**Kinaangel: **Srry, for the confusing to read part, I hope it's better this time!

**Momochi Zabuza: **Here's ya update, and srry it took so long

**Immortalangel: **I'm glad u like the story, and I love Gaara too!

**Japananimegirl: **I'm glad u like, srry it was so short!

**Croik: **Srry, about the paragraphs thing!

**Neogem: **Your welcome, your story was very good, and I'm glad u like mine.


	6. getting along sorta

Author's note:

Srry, it took me such a long time to update, and this chapter isn't very long, but school started last Monday, and I have to do schoolwork and homework now, I am trying to work on my story in school, that way when I come home, I can type it, and I will try to post more chapters over the weekend, but they probably wont be very long, hence the story will be longer than I expected.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters, except for Kala and Nana they belong to me.

Chapter six 

Getting along

1

"Alright, how should we decorate?" Nana asked, as she and Chouji walked around looking into different furniture shops. "Um, how about orange curtains?" Chouji suggested. "Orange doesn't match!" Nana objected, as she looked around at the light green curtains. "Why do you want green?" Chouji asked. "Because it goes good with the couch!" Nana snapped. "Can we look around more **tomorrow**? It's 11 'o' clock at night, and I'm hungry!" Chouji whined.

2

_"...I guess, I'll go to bed, now," _Sasuke thought, as he opened the bedroom door. "SHE'S GONE!" he exclaimed, while looking around the room, but still he found no Kala.

3

"I guess I should go back now, Sasuke has probably already noticed that I'm gone, and I don't like to be stuck in the rain. Though, it is pretty to look at," Kala said, to the red-haired ninja.

"Alright, I guess I should go back, too," Gaara said, as he followed Kala out of the forest.

4

"It's so cold out here," Kala said, 5 minutes later, after she unlocked the door to her apartment, which she shared with Sasuke.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked, as he turned on a lamp, and watched as Kala walked into the house. "I went into the forest to see my brother. Is that a problem?" Kala asked. "In the RAIN?" Sasuke questioned. "Yes, but why do YOU care?" Kala asked, suspiciously, as she grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and dried her hair. "Humph!" Sasuke grunted, as walked back into the bedroom, followed by Kala.

"What are you doing?" Kala asked, as Sasuke took off his shirt. "Getting ready for bed, what's it look like?" Sasuke asked, bluntly, not really expecting an answer. "You sleep with out a shirt on?" Kala questioned, as she opened the bottom dresser door! "Yes," Sasuke answered, as he got in the bed, and stared at Kala. "..." Kala sighed, as she got out a white nightgown, and walked into the bathroom, and shut the door, behind her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke called to Kala through the closed bathroom door. "I'm putting on my nightgown!" Kala said, as she opened the bathroom door, and stepped back into the bedroom, which consist of a king-sized bed, with a black comforter, cherry hardwood floors, and black curtains, with Japanese Kanji's written in white on them.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THAT?" Sasuke exclaimed, as he looked at Kala, whom was standing in the bathroom's doorway. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?" she asked, as she made her way over to the bed, in a knee-length, white gown. "No...nothing's wrong with it..." Sasuke stammered, as Kala got in bed beside him.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," Kala said, turning her back to the young Uchiha. "Goodnight," Sasuke whispered back to her, in a voice that she couldn't hear.

5

_"I wonder where Gaara is," _Sakura thought to herself. _"It's not as if I care though,"_ she quickly added in, when all of a sudden, she heard the apartment door open.

"Gaara, is that you?" Sakura asked, as she left the bedroom to go to the front door. "Yes..." Gaara trailed off, as he looked at Sakura, whom was wearing a long t-shirt, which came down to her knees, and some red shorts. "Where were you?" Sakura demanded to know, now noticing that Gaara was wet from the rained outside. "I was in the forest. Why do you want to know?" Gaara asked, as he walked past Sakura into the bedroom, and he took off his wet clothes. "I was worried about you," Sakura admitted, while blushing furiously.

Author's note: I know the characters are OOC, but I couldn't keep them in character.

Note to reviewers: 

Monkey shoes: Thanx 4 the review

Iluvsasuke: Thanx, I'm glad u like

Kinaangel: I'm glad u think it's cool

Momochi Zabuza: Here's ya update, and srry 4 the short chapters. There will be more Kala/Sasuke

Immortalangel: I love Gaara too

Japananimegirl: Thanx 4 the review

Croik: Thanx 4 reviewing

Neogem: Glad u like, and please update yur story soon!

Angel suzuka13: Thanx, here's ya update

Sangokirara5: Yah, u r right, it's Shikamaru


	7. Secrets

Author's note: Sorry, it took me such a long time to update, but I've been sick, so I haven't been on the computer, but I feel much better now.   
Chapter seven Secrets 

1

"Shino, you are unbearable!" Temari said, angrily, as she got in the king-sized bed, and under the purple comforter.

"...Go to sleep," Shino said, finally getting irritated by Temari's ranting, and got into the bed beside her.

"Fine, goodnight," Temari said, and soon, she was sound asleep.

"...She's more peaceful, when she's asleep," Shino said quietly to himself, not knowing that Temari actually heard what he said.

2

"Go...Goodnight, Naruto," Hinata said shyly, as she laid beside Naruto.

'Night, Hinata," Naruto said, as he rolled over on his back, and instantly fell asleep, dreaming about ramen.

_"I guess all that ramen made him tired," _Hinata thought to herself, as she too, fell asleep.

3

"I wonder how Chouji's doing?" Shikamaru said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ino said, as she got under the purple comforter, and Shikamaru went into the all white bathroom.

_"I finally get to stay alone with Shika..." _Ino thought to herself, _"Maybe, I'll finally muster up the courage to tell him how I really feel, since I'm over Sasuke!"_

_"Maybe, I'll get the chance to tell Ino how I feel! I mean, I'll be living with her for one month, and this is only the first night. But she's still probably thinking about Sasuke. I don't get it, what's so great about him? What's he got that I don't got? I know he looks better than me, but he's an arrogant bastard!" _Shikamaru thought to himself, from inside the bathroom.

"SHIKAMARU! ARE YOU GOING TO STAY IN THERE ALL NIGHT?" Ino yelled from her spot on the bed.

"...I'm coming," Shikamaru sighed, walking out from the bathroom, and getting into bed, beside Ino.

4

(The next morning)

"Sasuke, are you still asleep?" Kala asked, while lying on her back.

"No," Sasuke answered, as he turned to face the Sand-Nin, and blushed slightly, as she turned to face him, and he saw some of her cleavage.

"..." Kala sighed unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked sounding a **little** bit worried.

"Have you ever felt that everyone was against you, that you had no friends? I feel like that everyday, everyone hates me, even my brother and sister, the only one who doesn't is Gaara," Kala explained, sadly, as her tears threatened to come.

"Don't cry, I'm your friend, I don't hate you, and I'm sure Kankurou and Temari don't hate you either," Sasuke said, trying to comfort Kala in some way.

"But...Temari...and...Kankurou are afraid...of me!" Kala cried, tears falling down her face, now that she told Sasuke her deepest, darkest secret.

"Shh, it's okay," Sasuke said, hugging Kala close to his chest, until she finally went back to sleep.

Author's note:

There will probably be only two more chapters of this story, and then it will be over!

Note to reviewers: 

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story, especially the following:

Iluvsasuke

Kinaangel

Momochi Zabuza

Immortalangel

Japananimegirl

Neogem

Angel Suzuka 13

Joann

Nofaceprincess

Akari Kametsura

Iknowatudidlastsummer 


	8. pronouncing your love and becoming frien...

  
Author's note: I have to say in this chapter EVERYBODY is gonna be either A LOT of OOC or at least a little bit. Yes, the story will be over in the next chapter, but if you want I will make a sequel, I feel, as though I am dragging the story out, but if you want a sequel, I will be happy to make one, but it might be in a month or in a couple weeks, because I am trying to finish some of my other stories, and I'm also working on an Itachi/OOC story and would like to post it later on. So, please bear with me, and thanks for reviewing, I promise to update soon, please review. Oh, and by the way, _italics_ mean thought and **bold **means inner selves! 

Yours truly, Jazzywolf

Chapter eight 

Pronouncing your love and becoming friends

1

(The day before the month that they have stay together is over.)

"Hey, Ino, can I tell you something?" Shikamaru asked the long, blonde-haired girl.

"Sure, go ahead," Ino answered, pulling out her clothes, she was going to be wearing the next day, and putting the rest in her duffel bag.

"Um, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, already..." Shikamaru started.

"Well, spit it out already!" Ino interrupted, now looking at the lazy ninja.

"Ino, I...I love you, I've loved you for a really long time," Shikamaru said, as he waited for what Ino was going to say.

2

"Hey, Chouji, you're a cool guy," Nana said, as she kissed Chouji lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks, you're cool too, Nana. Sorry, you didn't get to decorate the apartment like you wanted to," Chouji said, as Nana blushed at what Chouji had said.

"I like you, Chouji!" she blurted out. "I like you, too," Chouji confessed, and hugged Nana.

3

"Hey, Neji, what are you going to do, now?" Tenten asked, from her spot on the bed.

"I don't know, first I'll finish the rest of the Chuunin exams, and then I'll become a Jounin, and lastly I'll become an ANBU," Neji explained.

"Do plan on ever getting married?" Tenten asked, as she turned her head, to hide her faint blush.

"No, I don't think so," Neji answered, as he turned to look at Tenten.

"What's wrong?" he asked, when he saw a frown form on Tenten's face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong, Neji," Tenten lied, as she looked away from him.

"Tenten, you can't lie to me, I've known you for a long time, and I know you well enough to know that you're lying!" Neji said, sitting on the bed beside Tenten.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Tenten asked.

"First of all, you won't look at me in the eye," Neji said, when Tenten turned around to face him.

"Okay, okay," she said, her head hanging low.

"Now, tell me what's wrong!" Neji demanded.

_"This isn't like Neji. Who usually don't care anything about me! He probably just wants me to train with him, and wants to know if I feel up to it," _Tenten thought sadly.

"Tenten, are you listening to me?" Neji asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, Neji, what did you say?" Tenten asked, putting on a fake smile.

"I asked 'what's wrong?'" Neji repeated himself.

"I...I...I just wanted to know if you planned on ever getting married, you said no, and that made me sad, because I wanted the chance to get to spend my whole life with you, because I love you, Neji!" Tenten exclaimed, her whole face a beat red.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Tenten?" Neji asked in a soft voice (as soft as it could get for Neji).

"Because...I didn't think you'd feel the same way," Tenten said.

_"I never knew she felt this way. I wonder how long she's been feeling this way? Then again, it could just be a phase she's going through, but this is Tenten!" _Neji thought, his white eyes looking closely at Tenten.

4

_"Poor Gaara he has no friends, well, I'll be his friend, he's not so bad, once you get to know him," _Sakura thought to herself, as she looked at the red-headed boy.

"Why are you looking at me?" Gaara asked, noticing that Sakura was staring at him, rather oddly.

"Gaara, I've decided that I want to be your friend!" Sakura declared, and Gaara looked at her, as if she had grown another head.

_"Has she lost her mind? Nobody wants to be my friend, I'm Gaara of the sand!"_ Gaara thought,_ "She must be trying to pull my leg, well, it won't work on..." _

"Gaara, earth to Gaara!" Sakura said, waving a hand frantically in front of Gaara's face.

"I don't need friends!" Gaara snapped, grabbing onto Sakura's wrist.

**"Who the hell does he think he is grabbing my wrist like that?" **Inner Sakura yelled. **"I'm just trying to be his friend!" **she growled, now, cooling down.

"Of course you do!" the normal Sakura chirped.

"What good are friends? All I need is my sister, Kala," Gaara explained, releasing his grip on Sakura.

**"'Bout time he let me go!" **Inner Sakura said, angrily.

"Everyone should have friends, Gaara. They help you through your hard times, and you can tell each other secrets. They even get you out of trouble!" Sakura smiled, sweetly.

"I told you, I have Kala!" Gaara said turning away from Sakura.

"It's always better to have more than one friend, and besides, I can be Kala's friend, too!" Sakura stated, placing a hand on Gaara's left shoulder.

"...You're persistent, aren't you?" Gaara smirked.

"YES!" Sakura exclaimed happily, forgetting all about Sasuke, and her jealously of Kala getting to stay with him.

**"YEAH! Gaara's my friend!" **Inner Sakura cheered, feeling happier than she ever felt before.

5

"Um, Naruto, what are your dreams?" Hinata asked.

"TO BECOME THE HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled, excitedly.

"Well, I think you can do it!" Hinata said, enthusiastically, putting an arm around Naruto's shoulders, making him blush.

"Thanks, Hinata!" he replied, as he turned around, and gave her a big hug.

_"I'm glad she's not as shy as she used to be, and that she believes in my dreams, too!" _Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto, what are you thinking about?" Hinata asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Naruto smiled.

"Okay," Hinata said, as she pulled a white suitcase out from under the bed.

"Hinata, what are your dreams?" Naruto asked, hesitantly.

"I want to be just as strong as Neji, and become an ANBU, and have a family one day!" Hinata explained, as she walked into the kitchen, and as she walked into the kitchen, and made Naruto a special ramen dish.

"WOW! Thanks, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, as he immediately started eating.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're welcome, Naruto!" Hinata laughed at the boy with the fox demon spirit in him.

6

"Hey, Shino, sorry for the way I acted, please forgive me. Hopefully, we can be friends," Temari apologized to Shino, whom was on the sitting on the couch in the living room.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Shino said, as Temari gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Shino asked, dumbfounded!

"I just felt like doing it!" Temari snapped, as she left the room to pack the things to go home tomorrow.

7

"Shikamaru, you don't know how long I've waited to hear that from you! I love you too!" Ino exclaimed, jumping at a startled Shikamaru, and knocking them both to the floor.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru stated, as he locked lips with Ino, and rolled on top of her.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Ino whispered into Shikamaru's ear, as he helped her off the floor, and chuckled lightly.

"Alright, my Ino, you lead the way!" Shikamaru said, wrapping his arms around Ino's waist.

8

"Thanks for comforting me last night, Sasuke!" Kala said, as she blushed slightly.

"No problem," Sasuke said, feeling uncomfortable with all these new emotions he was feeling, towards a girl, he just hated a while ago.

_"He doesn't like me, I mean who would? He'll probably go for a girl from Konaha, like Ino or Sakura. They seem stuck on him. I hate fan girls, how can Sasuke stand them?"_ Kala wondered_, "If I had fan boys, I would've ended up killing them, anyways, Temari is a whole lot prettier than me, I'm jus t so...plain!"_

"Is something bothering? You can tell me, if there is," Sasuke said, interrupting Kala's thoughts about herself.

"Oh, it's nothing, just thinking!" Kala smiled.

"..." Sasuke sighed, looking at the raven-haired Sand-Nin girl.

"What?" Kala asked, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Does it bother you?" Sasuke smirked!

"YES!" Kala exclaimed, as she got up from her spot on the couch, went into the kitchen, and got a coke. "Do you want a coke?" she asked, as she poked her head out of the kitchen door, to look at Sasuke.

"Sure," Sasuke answered, looking into Kala's turquoise eyes.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Kala demanded, as she handed Sasuke a coke!

"Because you're pretty!" Sasuke blurted out, as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going? WAIT! Did you just say I was **_PRETTY_**?" Kala yelled!

"I'm going out to the Forest of Death, and yes I said you were pretty. Now, would you like to come train with me?" Sasuke asked turning to look at Kala again, as though nothing just happened.

"Sure!" Kala smiled, and followed Sasuke to the forest of Death; not at all perturbed by the way Sasuke was acting!

9

"Um, Neji, what's wrong?" Tenten asked, feeling unnerved, y the way Neji was staring at her.

"Tenten, I never knew you felt this way," Neji said, looking away from Tenten only for a minute.

"Yeah if you don't like me, I understand, I mean you've only known me as a teammate," Tenten said, giving Neji a true smile.

"I liked you, too, but you know I'm not one to tell things about myself, especially if they're personal!" Neji explained, smirking at Tenten. "Yeah, I know!" Tenten said, as she lied her head on Neji's shoulder, and he put an arm around Tenten's waist.

They both eventually fell asleep after they finished packing up all their bags for tomorrow.


	9. Chuunin exams

Author's note:

Well, this is the last chapter of my Naruto story, if you would like a sequel, please email me or tell me in a review, if you do both, I think that would be better! My email address is or . I'd prefer it, if you'd email me at . I do answer the people who email me, so if you have any questions, your email will be answered, and I'll make sure of it. I save all emails that I receive that has to do with anyone from , especially if it's from a reviewer of a story. I'd be more than happy to answer any questions. Thank you guys who have stuck with me throughout this whole story this was my 1st Naruto story, and am proud of all the good reviews I received. I'd love to do a sequel for you guys just give the word. I am currently working on an Itachi story and me and my friend SangoKirara5 are making an Itachi story together, when we post it, I hope you read and review. And, I'd appreciate it if you went and checked out some of **Sangokirara5**'s stories, and **Neogem** also has a good story out. If anybody has a story they would like me to read either on or any other website, I'd be happy to read it, thank u again! I know that the ending really sucks, I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Please do not send me any flamers; I'd really appreciate it, if you didn't!

All the reviewers:

Monkey shoes

Iluvsasuke

Kinaangel

Momochi Zabuza

Immortalangel

Japananimegirl

Croik

Neogem

Angel Suzuka 13

Sangokirara5

Joann

Nofaceprincess

Iknowatudidlastsummer

Shadow angel

Kiki Tameishi

Akari Kametsura

The red flip-flop

Kausi

Cookie6

Blue savage

Chapter nine 

Written part of the chuunin exam

1

"Hey, Gaara, since today's the last day we have to stay together, di we have to go see the Hokage, or will someone come get us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think someone will come get us," Gaara said, putting the last of his clothes in his duffel bag.

'Knock, knock,' someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Sakura answered, "Oh, Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Hey, Sakura, the Hokage wants to see everyone who passed the first part of the exam," Kakashi explained.

"Alright, would you like to..." Sakura started, but Kakashi was already gone.

"What did he say?" Gaara asked, curiously.

"That we need to see the Hokage," Sakura said, as she and Gaara picked up their bags and left the apartment.

2

"Isn't Kakashi-Sensei coming to get us?" Ino asked Shikamaru, whom was getting dressed.

"Yeah, but you know he's always late!" Shikamaru said, walking from the bedroom to the living room.

'Knock, knock,' someone knocked on the door.

"I bet that's Kakashi-sensei," Ino said, opening up the door.

"Hey, Ino, you and Shikamaru are to go see the Hokage, now," Kakashi said, as he turned to leave.

"Alright, but Chouji's coming, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, everyone else is already there," explained Kakashi, leading the two ninjas to the Hokage.

3

"Hello, everyone, the one's who made it here today, are the only one's who have passed the first part of the exam," the Hokage explained to all the Genins who were standing before him.

"So, when's the fight start?" Naruto asked.

"The second part of the exam is the writing part. You are to take a test, and I'm the one holding it!" said a man, with a hat on his head, named Ibiki.

"Now, follow me!" Ibiki ordered, leading the Genins to an empty classroom, and started handing everyone test papers.

4

"Before you begin, I will write the rules on the chalkboard," he explained, as he picked up a piece of chalk, and started writing.

The Chuunin Journeyman Ninja Selection exam rules for part one 

Each applicant begins with a perfect score of ten points. There are ten questions, worth one point apiece. A point is subtracted for every incorrect answer. The grading system is entirely based on a principle of penalization.

The exam is a team event. What matters is how close each three-ninja cell can come to retaining its initial 30 points.

Anyone caught attempting to cheat or aiding and abetting a cheater will lose two points for each offence.

Anyone who has no points left at the test's end whether due to being caught cheating or to an inability to answer any of the questions correctly will automatically fail; if a single individual fails, the remaining two members of that person's cell will be failed as well.

5

"You have one hour...starting... NOW!" Ibiki exclaimed.

"Whoa... first up is cryptography. They want us to work our butts off," Sasuke said as he read question one.

Question no. 1

Decode the following cipher and summarize its meaning.

'I wonder how Naruto's doing...' Sakura thought to herself.

Question no. 2

The parabola marked B represents the greatest effective distance the enemy Shinobi, A, could throw a shuriken star from the top of a 23-3 foot-tall tree...

Calculate the specific features of the scenario and deduce the range of the shuriken's effectiveness, assuming a consistent speed for Shinobi a's assault upon any enemy Shinobi operation within the arc that the flight of the shuriken describes. Show your work.

_'This...This is...to solve this, you need to hypothesize under very uncertain conditions...and then apply the laws of kinetics to whatever you come up with!' _Sakura thought surprisingly,_ 'There's no way Naruto could solve something like this! Of course, neither can most of the people here. It's a killer...'_

_'Well, well...I don't know how to answer a single one of these questions,'_ Naruto thought to himself, as he looked down at his paper.

_'I get it now, they're testing our information gathering skills!'_ Kala thought, as she looked down at her paper.

_'...'_ Gaara glared at Kankurou.

_'Stop glaring at me, I get it already!'_ Kankurou thought looking at his younger brother.

_'I guess, I'll just have to use my Evil Eye to cheat off the other people's paper,'_ Neji thought, as veins started showing up around his eyes.

_'Ahh, question no. 10, let's see,_

This question will not be provided until 45 minutes into the exam. At that time, please answer the proctor's question to the best of your ability,' Naruto read.

"Well, I guess we have to wait now," Sasuke whispered to himself.

6

"Alright, here it comes. Get ready for the tenth question! Ibiki exclaimed, "Let me explain. This rule is absolute. First you must choose...whether to accept or reject this question."

_'Accept or reject...?'_ Sasuke thought, a serious look on his face.

"Ch...choose? What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?" Temari exclaimed!

"If you reject the question, and don't try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately...and fail! And both of your teammates will fail right along with you!" Ibiki said.

"Say what?" some of the kids yelled!

"Then why would anyone choose to reject it?" one kid asked.

"Because...of the other rule," Ibiki answered.

_'Oh, come on, what more can he add?'_ Sakura questioned in her head.

"If you try to answer the question, and you get it wrong, you will never be permitted to apply for the Journeyman Ninja exams again," Ibiki answered Sakura's unasked question.

"That's ridiculous! There are ninja here who've sat for the chuunin exams more than once already! We know there are!" Kiba yelled.

"Heh, heh, heh, I wasn't making the rules in past years, but I am now!" Ibiki smirked.

'Talk about a no-win situation!' Sakura thought wide-eyed.

"Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands, once I've counted, and then you and your team leave the room!" Ibiki ordered, as a couple of kids raised their hands.

As Sakura started to raise her hand, Naruto raised his first, and slammed it down on the desk.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT, AND I WON'T RUN!" Naruto exclaimed, "I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up being a rookie for the rest of my life...I'll still become Lord Hokage, even if I can only it by pu_re stubbornness, I don't care!" _

_'He never gave us a second thought, but he certainly does have guts!'_ Sasuke thought, as he smirked to himself, and Sakura was also smiling.

_'With that speech the kid pulled, no one else will back out, this is more than I expected!'_ Ibiki thought.

"Good call, so everyone who is still here...you've just passed the second exam!" Ibiki exclaimed.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean passed? When did this happen? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

"There is no tenth question, beyond the whole 'accept or reject' thing," Ibiki explained.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned, when Temari asked a question of her own, "Why did we have to suffer the other nine questions? That was a total waste of our time!"

"There was no waste. Those questions had a purpose, which they've already served," Ibiki explained.

"Such as?" Temari asked.

"Our goal was to test your skills at spying," Ibiki said.

"Naruto then said he understood, so Hinata started laughing, cause clearly he didn't.

"In other words...we set up the test on the assumption you'd cheat. Humph!" Sasuke smirked.

7

"Okay, everyone, come with me!" a woman, by the name of Anko ordered.

_'She reminds me of Naruto!' _Sakura thought.

Anko then led the 78 Genins to the Forest of Death, hopefully some of them would return. Out of some of the ones who returned, were: Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, Naruto, Kala, Kankurou, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Nana.

Later on, it seemed as though the ones who got out of the Forest of Death are all the ones who passed the Chuunin exams, and went on to become ANBU, so everyone who hadn't already achieved their dreams were close to it, and Sasuke was coming closer and closer to finding his older brother Itachi.

Author's note: Remember leave in a review or email if you think I should do a sequel. This is the end of the story, I hope you liked it; I didn't like the ending, and didn't know, how else to finish it, sorry for the inconvenience, and don't forget to R&R. It has been fun writing this fic, and I'm glad I'm finally finished with it, please do not send me any flamers, I know I've already said this but I just want to repeat myself. Thanx 4 all those ppl who reviewed my story.


End file.
